Embodiments herein generally relate to systems and methods that interactively obtained customer annoyance levels and that adjust device performance to keep customer annoyance below a predetermined level.
Many advances have been made with respect to utilizing less resources and consuming less power when operating machines, such as printing devices. However, such advances sometimes negatively impact the performance characteristics of the printing devices. For example, power saving routines that put the printing device into sleep states can cause the user a longer wait time while the machine recovers from the sleep state. When customers have to wait for service from a printing device it can cause annoyance. Some predetermined optimization methodologies attempt to balance the trades off of wait time and resource consumption. Such processes compare the performance losses against resource savings to find the best balance between such factors.